degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140813020134
Why I hate Zeorge: I can’t be the only one that notices Zoe’s character degenerate at the rate that she gets closer (romantically, as friends they're actually great) to George. He has this effect over her that waters her down so much. No offense to any Z/G fans, but I personally just find Zoe’s infatuation with George to be unhealthy. First of all, the dynamic is skewed in measure of proportionateness. George may have feelings for Zoe, but they don’t run nearly as deep as hers do for him. That automatically gives him an edge over Zoe that tips the scale out of kilter. Although George is a good enough guy to not take advantage of that, there is an imbalance of power ingrained within that, that I find unnerving. Second of all, and moreover, her feelings for him cast a cloud over her better judgement that strips her of her wits about her. *SPOILER* This is particularly exemplified by Zoe’s eagerness to sleep with George in season two. Her immediate inclination to accept his proposition - all the while aware that he wasn’t in a sound state of mind - and with no thought to the ramifications, solidifies that Zoe’s sensibilities and overall integrity go straight out the window where George is concerned. *END OF SPOILER* Left-thinking Zoe Hart, so notorious for her natural propensity to weigh the pros and cons, just seems to vanish from the canvas at the admission of any romantic attention from George. I’m sorry, but I find that pathetic. Which brings me to my main grievance with Z/G; Zoe is just not Zoe when she has romantic ties to George. In fact, she has this natural fire about her that you can see when she’s with anyone but him. She just isn’t the rational, level-headed, independent, strong Zoe Hart I like. She’s pining and lovesick and just so…weak. And not only do I hate that she loses her innate individuality with him, but I have to note that his hold over her unearths her worst qualities that when exhibited, make her seem rather vapid and shallow. She becomes this passive-aggressive doormat that is weak and fickle, but also self-absorbed and ruthless. Season two really spotlighted that selfishness that stems from Zoe’s obsession with attaining George’s affections. Do not even get me started on her naiveté in thinking she can compete against fifteen years of romantic history; she could have shouted her feelings from the rooftops and it wasn't going to change how George felt about Lemon. Still feels about Lemon. No, the main point here is that George was hurting and he was vulnerable, yet Zoe tried to play on that. Instead of giving him the space he needed, she exerted added pressure on him by trying to influence his decision in her favor. So the fact that she would unleash her feelings on George while he was in a vulnerable state, and to do it even after Lavon had informed her of Wade’s feelings for her, while knowing Wade wasn’t all that far away either, really put Zoe at a new low. I suppose all history standing though, it shouldn’t come as much of a shock that Wade would be the one to bear the brunt of Zoe’s usual insensitivity. Everything Wade once said about Zoe in regard to the men she dates had been right on the mark. It is not just a coincidence that Zoe automatically gravitates towards doctor and lawyer types. She is a classist snob when it comes to men. It is why in spite of that Wade is an ever lingering presence in her life, she doesn’t spare him a second glance that’d constitute more than just a primal-based once-over until it's too late. Zoe has always been too wrapped up in her ideologies to see that the best thing for her has been standing right in front of her all along.